Opposites Attract
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: Toothless is a rude badass Nightfury but when he finds a kind Snowfury do you think they'll stand eachother? Will Toothless change her or will she change Toothless? Toothless/OC Pic by Laetherys on Deviantart
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back and this is my new story. You guys probably think I'm obsessed with Toothless/OC Fanfics well I am. How many thumbs up for How to train your dragon movie? I think Toothless is adorable and Badass! But this story was not totally my idea because someone made a story with the same type of dragon but it was Hiccup/Toothless so I'm making this story as Toothless/OC. Anyways I hope you'll enjoy this story! ENJOY!

Toothless Pov

I was stomping on Hiccup's roof to wake him up. "Ugh 5 more minutes..." I heard him mutter from inside. I stomped even louder. He came outside. "Well good morning " Hiccup said. I chuckled. "Hey bud look what I've got!" he said showing me a tail he made me so I can fly on my own. I growled because I wanted to ride with Hiccup. Last time he made me one I destroyed it. "Oh come on stop being such a baby!" he said. I jumped down from the roof. "Just let me put it on you because these next days I'm going to be busy and won't be able to fly with you!" he said. I hissed and let him put it on my tail. "See that wasn't so bad? Was it?" Hiccup asked. I gave him a look. "Ok sorry Toothless I'm not going to be able to fly with you today I need to help my dad" he said. I slumped. "Don't worry bud I'll fly with you later" he said going off. Stupid Stoik first he breaks my back then I can't fly with Hiccup. Might as well go fly on my own. I took off and I felt lighter since I don't have a saddle on my back. I looked up at the clouds and saw how white they were. I was about to land at the cove when something bumped into me. I lost my balance and fell into the lake at the Cove. I heard two splashes so whatever that was landed in the water with me. I quickly got out. I saw it right in front of my eyes. It looked exactly like me but it had white scales with green eyes and it was a dragoness. My pupils turned into slits. "What kind of dragon are you?!" I asked it. She bearly noticed me and her eyes widened. "You're a a.. Nightfury!" she said. She knew she couldn't fly off because her wings were wet so she just tried to find an escape. I blocked her escape. She rushed for another escape but I was faster. "You didn't answer my question" I said. "I'm-m a Snowfury" she whispered. "What I thought those were just a myth!" I said. "Your looking at me so I'm real" she spoke up. "Great now I can't fly because of a stupid Snowfury!" I growled. She looked pissed. "Look yes I know I bumped into you doesn't mean you have to be such an asshole about it!" She yelled. I looked at her and she automatically covered her mouth with her wings.

"Now thats how you talk Nightfury" I replied. "No no no I'm not that type of dragon!" she said. "Whats that supposed to mean?!" I asked. "You Nightfury's are wild, rude, and dangerous creatures! While we Snowfury's are dangerous but we perfer to be kind" she replied. "You are kind?" I asked surprised. "Yes I wouldn't harm any creature!" she said. "What about fish?" I asked. "Except fish.." she replied. "Have you ever harmed any humans?" I asked. "What are humans?" she asked. "You know those land creatures" I said. "Ohh.. those no they don't harm us so we don't harm them although we never really get close to them" she said. "How come I've never heard of Snowfury's?" I asked. "Well we hunt during the day so we blend in unlike you Nightfury's because you hunt during the night" she replied. "So you were never enslaved by the Blue death?" , "Don't you mean the Yellow death?" , "No I mean Blue death!". "I was enslaved by the Yellow death until recently we managed to over power it and I'm now free" she said. "Did you have to steal food from the humans?" I asked. "No we never told the Yellow death about humans because I didn't want to harm them" she replied. "Wow you are soft!" I joked. "I'm kind unlike you" she replied. "Are you enslaved by your 'Blue Death'?" she asked. "Nope I killed it" I replied. "By yourself?!" she asked shocked. "Yup" , "No wonder we Snowfury's and Nightfury's never got along" she said.

"You must be along way from home!" I said circling her. I wasn't going to harm her I was just going to see what she does. "Yea.." she replied nervously. "It be a shame if something happened to you.." I continued. Her eyes widened and she shot what looked like a snowball. I ducked and it expoded into a rock but it sounded like lighning when it exploded. I still think that I can make something more powerfull than that but her's was powerfull. "Woah.. calm down I was just going to let you stay some where!" I yelled. "Ohh sorry I didn't mean to I just panicked" she studdered. The scales on her face turned pink in embarresment. I chuckled and she covered her face with her wings because she turned pinker. "Wow your really kind and shy.." I said. "I know..." she muttered. "We can't have that can we?" I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "C'mon you should act more like a fierce Nightfury! I mean you are dangerous but I never really liked being 'kind'" I put enthisis on the kind. "Why not its now that hard being nice" She said. "Ugh... I don't roll like that" I replied. "Off course you don't" she muttered. "You might be kind but you sure are sarcastic" I said. "I didn't catch your name" she said. "I'm Nightsky" I said. "I'm Snowflake" she said. "So you know the humans I was talking about?" I asked. She nodded. "Well we live in peace now" I said. "You do? Thats wonderfull now you guys won't harm them!" Snowflake said. "Yea they ride us and we help them altough I hate some off them" I said. "You must be that stubborn aren't you?" Snowflake asked. "Well I am a Nightfury" I winked. "When can I meet them?" she asked excitedly. "Maybe later I'm going to take a nap" I said teasing her. "Ugh.. I just meet a Nightfury and he's going to acting like that..." she muttered before I dozed off. Maybe this will be fun after all!


	2. Chapter 2 How to train your Snowfury

I'm back! I decided to delete my other story the 2nd one because it would just get in the way of me writing this story. I got a lot of love for this story so I'm making a chapter 2! ENJOY!

Snowflake Pov

Some time has passed since Nightsky fell asleep. To be honest when I first saw him I was terrified. He looked so much bigger than me and his black scales made him look so much more intimidating. I looked at him nap. Should I wake him up? What if he kills me? I want to meet to humans though. Well here goes nothing. I nuged him a couple of times until he slowly opened his green eyes. "What the hell do you want?!" he hissed. I jumped and backed away. I'm not usually scared of any dragon not even Nightmare's but I've heard story's about Nightfury's. "Umm can we go see the humans now?" I whispered. He realized it was me. "Oh yea... I scared you didn't I?" he teased. "How was I supposed to react with a big smile on my face?" I asked sarcatically. "Let me just stretch on that tree" he said getting up. "Why?" I asked. I saw him hang upside down on the tree. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Don't Snowfury's hang upside down on tree's?" Nightsky asked. "No thats ridiculous! Why would we hang upside down on tree's? Its stupid!" I replied. "Exacly!" he said. "Huh?" I asked. "You can relax better and its a good stretch" he replied. "No what if you fall of?" I asked. "Please Snowflake this tree isn't that high" Nighsky said. "I don't know.." I said un surely. "C'mon you try!" he said getting of. "No no no no no I really don't think thats a-" I got cut off as he hoisted me on the tree. "Now all you have to do is put your tail over this" he pointed at the tree bark. I hesistanly nodded. I put my tail over the bark and before I knew it I was hanging upside down. "Wow I'm hanging upside down!" I cheered. "See being a Nightfury isn't that bad!" he said. "Do you get used to this?" I asked. "What do you mean?", "I'm feeling kinda natious" I replied. Everything started going in circles and I waited to feel the impact of the ground.

Toothless Pov

"I'm feeling kinda natious" she said. I saw she was going to hit the ground. I was going to let her fall but something about 'being kind' made me think. I rushed right before she fell and she landed on my back. "Huh...?" she said regaining her composture. She slid off my back. "What happened?" Snowflake asked. "Umm... you fell on the ground.." I said hidding the fact that I caught her. "Thats weird I didn't feel myself hit the ground" she said. "I don't know" I said playing dumb. "Yea ok... I'm never doing that again!" she said. Ok she believed that she hit the ground. "Maybe you should start hanging on tree's more, like Nightfury's" I said. "Nightfury's are so... wild!" she said. "I'll take that as a compliment" I said. "What else do Nightfury's do?" Snowflake asked. "We like to have fun" I said grinning. "Yea whats your idea of 'fun'?" she asked. "Follow me" I said flying out of the cove. She landed right next to me. Right in front of us was a mud slide leading right into the village. "Woah woah woah, do you want me to slide down here?!" she asked surprised. "Yup" I said grinning. "But.. I'm not sure... Snowfury's don't really do these type of things" she said trying to leave. "Too bad because I'm not taking NO for an answer" I said pushing her. "AHHHH!" she yelled. Imagine seeing a Nightfury and a Snowfury riding down a mudslide. I could of sworn she was laughing! There we were making sharp turns and avoiding tree's. I finally caught up to her. Her face was a mixture of terrifiedness and a look of enjoyingness. (If thats even a word) We satred to see light. We landed right into the village specifically were Hiccup was. We both got up. She tried to get mud of herself by shaking but it wouldn't come off. "You Nightfury's sure are stubborn!" she said. Hiccup backed away. "Umm Toothless who's your friend?" Hiccup said. I'm pretty sure he thought she was wild. Snowflake's eyes widened to curiousity. "I think you're a brown Nightfury?" he asked unsure. All of a sudden a water splashed on her and the bucket landed right beside her. "Opps.." Snotloud said. Hiccup's friend also saw Snowflake and came over to her. "Wait... you're white!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Is that a White Nightfury?" Astrid asked. Snowflake looked annoyed. "Do they really think I'm a Nightfury?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Look I think its talking to Toothless!" Ruffnut said. "You're stupid everybody knows ragons have their own language!" Tuffnut replied. "No everybody knows your stupid!" Ruffnut said before fighting with her brother. "I've never seen anything like it!" Fishlegs said. "So what is it then I thought Nightfury's where only black!" Snotloud said. "We should tell Gobert" Hiccup said. "There humans sure are 'weird'" Snowflake said. "You see that small viking" I said. "Yea.." she replied. "That is my human and he trains dragons!" I said. "So he trained you to be 'less' wild" she asked. I nodded. "So you were even wilder!" she exclaimed. Hiccup came close to her. Snowflake backed away. "Its ok I'm not going to hurt you" Hiccup said to her. "What is he doing?" Snowflake asked. "He wants to gain your trust by petting you" I replied. She nodded and let him pet her. After that she licked him. "Wow she doesn't seem so wild" Astrid said. "How do you know its a she?" Tuffnut asked. "Theres only one way to find out" Snotloud said taking a step towards her. I'm guessing she knew what he was going to do and she jumped and hid behind me. "Thats how you know its a girl" Fishlegs said. "Wait how?" Snotloud said utterly confused. "Your such an idoit" Ruffnut said. "Its ok girl" Hiccup said to her. I signaled her to go. "Toothless tell you friend to follow us" Hiccup said. "Wait we should go around we don't want to catch un wanted attention" Astrid said. "C'mon Snowflake follow us" I said. We began to walk behind them. "Why do these humans asking so many questions about me?" she asked. "Because they are too stupid to know what kind of dragon are you" I replied.

"You should be a little nicer to these humans" she said. "What do you mean I could of killed them but since they are me humans friends I didn't" I said. "Thats not exacly 'nice'" she said. "Nightfury's aren't 'nice' we're badass" I said grinning. I saw a little helpless rabbit on the grass. He was just standing there and it was annoying. I shot a lighning ball at it and it lit on fire and ran to the forest. I chuckled. "Why'd you do that?!" she asked. "It was annoying- Oh wait theres another one!" I said. I shot at it but Snowflake moved it before it got hit. "You just took the fun out of it!" I hissed. "You can't just kill little creatures!" she said. "I was going to hunt it sooner or later" I replied. Her eyes widened. Then we arrived at the Black smith. "You stay here while we get Gober" Hiccup said. "When they were going to check if you were a male of female why did you run behind me?" I asked. "Well... I was going to run behind a tree but you were the first thing I saw..." Snowflake said turning red. If she was introuble and she ran behind me would I protect her? No Nightsky stop thinking about crazy things your a wild badass Nightfury! Not kind gentle like a Snowfury! "You okay?" she asked. I snapped out of my thoughts. "You know you would be better if you were a Nightfury!" I said. "I like being a Snowfury" she said. "Ok how about you shoot a fire ball again" I said. "But I don't want to cause any trouble or hurt anyone!" Snowflake said. "C'mon lossen up more like a Nightfury for one! I just want to see how your Fireball looks like!" I said. "Ugh.. ok the things I'm doing because of a Nightfury" she muttered. She shot a fireball which looked like a snow ball and it landed on a tree. Again when it exploded it sounded like lightning. The tree fell down and I guess Hiccup heard because the first thing he yelled was "NOW WHAT DID YOU DO?!"


	3. Chapter 3 Blood

Hey there Readers and Writers I see that many of you liked my new story! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but I update 3 times a week! I had a lot of time to think about this chapter. So ENJOY!

Hiccup Pov

We came inside the Black smith shop. "Ello Hiccup!" Gobber said hammering. "What about us? You don't like to say hi to us?!" Snotloud asked. "Ello Astrid,Tuffnut,Ruffnut and Fishlegs" Gobber said. "What about me?" Snotloud asked. "Ello Spiteloud's son" Gobber said plainly. "Anyways! Gobber we came to ask you a question" I said changing the subject. "What about?" he asked. "We found a white Nightfury!" Asrtid said. "Eh?" he asked. "They found a Nightfury" Ruffnut said. "With white scales" Tuffnut finished. "So they do exist!" Gobber yelled. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You know my great great great... grandfather that wrote the Book of Dragons?" Gobber asked. "Yes" we all said. "I have his missing page! People thought he was bonkers for saying he found a Snowfury!" he said. "So its a Snowfury?" Astrid asked. "Yup heres the page" Gobber said giving us the page. "Ok it says here 'Speed: Unknown , Size:Unknown, This is an unknown creature that supposibly looks like a Nightfury but lives in snow although nobody has ever seen a Nightfury either, Nobody knows what this creature can do and if its as powerfull as a Nightfury but do not engage'" I read. Then I hear a big crash outside. "NOW WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelled. All of us came outside. And we saw a big burn mark on a tree and the tree was knocked down. "This isn't Toothless fireball" I said. "Wow a Snowfury did this!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "What else can it do?" Tuffnut asked amazed. I heard someone come in through the back door. "What happened?!" My dad yelled.

Toothless Pov

"What happened?!" Stoick yelled. He took a look at Snowflake. "Hiccup whats happening?" he said. "Umm dad this is a Snowfury apearantly she came with Toothless" Hiccup replied. "Is it wild?" Stoick asked. "Umm no not really well it didn't attack and she let us pet her so..." Hiccup said. "Ok she stay as long as theres no destruction in the village" he said. All of them cheered for some reason. Stoick came close to me and whispered "By the way don't make me be expecting and new hatchlings". Wait what did he mean by that?... Wait a minute! I growled. "Yea thats what you say now!" he said before leaving. "Hiccup! Come on now we have work to do! He yelled. Hiccup said his goodbyes and all of them parted. "Wow.." Snowflake gasped. "Yeah their a handfull right" I said as I began walking. "Are there more humans?" she asked. "Many more" I replied. "I like them I mean they are friendly from what I saw" she said. "Yeah yeah yeah whatever" I grumbled. "See you can use a change in attitude!" she said. "My attitude is fine!" I hissed. Then she stoped and I looked at her. She stood up straight trying to make her self look bigger. "I'm Nightsky and I'm the biggest badass Nightfury you'll ever see! I hate being nice because thats to good for me and if you mess with me I'll kill you!" Snowflake said immating my voice. "I do not sound like that! I hissed. "Yeah yeah yeah whatever" she grumbled like me. "I'll be back in a while so you can do whatever you want!" I said before flying away from there fast. What is the benift of being nice? I do have friends so what does it matter? I landed in the forest. I know what I can do to take my mind off it. I'll kill an animal. I was going to kill another innocent rabbit when I heard Snowflake's voice saying "Don't just kill an innocent rabbit!". I bumped into a tree and the rabbit got away. "Shit!" I yelled. I turned around to see Snowflake. "Oh ok so you aren't a hullusination!" I sighed. "What?" she asked. "You made me loose my kill!" I growled. "Why do you need to kill animals?!" she asked. "For the fun of it and for the blood.." I grinned. "You've tasted blood?!" she gasped. "Yeah c'mon just hunt with me and if you don't like it I'll never ask you to do anything ever again!" I said. "Ugh.. ok!" Snowfalke said in defeat. I saw a near by dear. "Shh... I'm going to show you how to hunt without shooting a fireball" I whispered. "Ok how?" she asked whispering. "Follow me.." I said. We silently crept amongts the deer. "Ok first relax and let you claws loose" I said demonstrating. She relaxed and did the same.

"Ok now get in attacking position" I said crouching down. She was in the same position as me. "Now take a deep breathe and pounce at that deer and don't stop until its dead just use your instincs" I said at last. Snowflake took one last deep breathe and pounced. It was absolutly amazing for her first try. First she slashed the deers shoulders. Then cut the deers neck. I came over to her. "Well done!" I congatulated. "Oh no did I just kill a deer?" she asked worried. I nodded. "Look at what ' ' did" I said pionting at the deer. "I will absolutly never do this again!" she shouted. "Aren't you going to taste the blood?" I asked. "But.. but.. ugh... here goes nothing!" she groaned. Snowflake took a little sip and her eyes were black and they were slits. She grinned and took off. Now I got to see this! She was flying as fast as me! Cutting and slashing every animal on sight. She blew up many parts of the forest. She flew back and forth and landed in the cove. She shot many fire balls at a side of the cove which ened up as a new cave. When she came inside she justed flopped down and slept. I got to admit that was pretty hot! But I shouldn't get used it because she will never do it again. Shortly after she passed out she woke up. "Ughh.. what happened?" she asked. "You went berserk after you tasted blood and you made this cave by the way you should take a look at your reflection" I said mocking her. When she looked at her self she screached a loud high pitched noise that only I could hear. I covered my ears. She was drenched in blood. Her perfect white scaled had blood on them. Snowflake automatically jumped in the water. I waited until she got out. "See what you made me do?!" she snapped. "Hey you're getting the hang of being a Nightfury!" I said. "No no no! I will always be a nice Snowfury and I will never turn to the dark side!" she said. "Hmm.. darkside I like it it has a ring to it. "Let me ask you something" Snowflake said. "What?" I replied. "Why do they call you Toothless?". My eyes widened and then I smirked its time to teach her how to retract teeth!


	4. Chapter 4 Nice?

Hey I could of updated yesterday but... I was busy. So many of you guys like this story and I'm soo glad! If you guys have any questions then ask away! If your a hater then still ask away! Anyways ENJOY!

Toothless Pov

"Ok first follow me!" I said. We flew over to a ledge and under us was the sea. "What are we doing here?" Snowflake asked. "I don't know its just peacefull here" I shrugged. "So you still didn't answer my question, why do they call you Toothless?" she asked. I dived down in the water and caught a fish in my mouth and layed it in front of me. "They call you Toothless because you catch fish?..." she asked. I opened my mouth. "Huh?.. how can you eat the fish if you don't have any-" I cut her off by retracting my teeth. "-Teeth" she said. I then ate the fish. "Yes and I'm guessing Snowfury's can't retract teeth?" I asked. "Do all Nightfury's retract teeth?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm going to show you but first" I said throwing up a piece of fish so she can eat it. "What is this?" Snowflake asked curiously. "Umm.. you can say its a piece offering or just a way of saying you can be my f-friend" I said embarrassed. She smiled and ate the fish. "Now I'm going to show you how to retract teeth!" I said. "You can actually 'show' me?" Snowflake asked. "Yes its just that I learned when I was a hatchling, now show me your teeth" I said. "What?" she asked negativaly. "Show me your teeth" I said plainly. She stood up straight and slowly opened her mouth hesitantly. I came over to her and inpected her teeth. They were the same kind I had except hers were surprisingly clean and white. "You teeth are very clean except for the blood" I said. "Yeah don't remind me.." she muttered. "Ok I guess I can show you" I said. "How do I start?" she asked. "Since your new at this lets start with one tooth" I replied. "How about my back tooth?" she asked. I nodded. "Now first you have to know all your teeth almost like their mustles" I said. She had her mouth closed for a while feeling where every tooth is. "Ok" she said. "Now you have to concentrate on your tooth, like I said just pull its up as if it was a mustle" I said reasuringly. It took a couple of seconds before her tooth came up. "I did it! I actually retracted a tooth!" Snowflake cheered.

She jumped around accidentally wacking me with her tail. "Opps I'm sorry" she said backing up with her scales pink again. "You know you didn't have to say sorry you could off just gone like 'Hey watch it!'" I said imating her voice. "Hey you just exaggerated my voice!" she said. All of a sudden she started shrieking again like last time and I had to cover my ears. "What was that about?" I asked. "My gums hurt.." she moaned. "Hehehehe yeah I guess I didn't mention that part..." I chuckled. "Ugh.. yeah I guess you didn't realize that you forgot to mention that it was going to hurt!" she snapped. "Yeah but your learning , don't worry after you learn how to retract the rest of your teeth it won't hurt" I said. "Ok just let me concentrate.." she said. She stood with her mouth open then all of her teeth retracted. Snowflake retracted them too hard and she accidentally tripped and started falling off the cliff. Something inside off me didn't want to let her fall. So my tail grabbed her tail and she didn't fall. Surprisingly she wasn't that heavy. I yanked her up and gently layed her on the ground. I stood on the other side of her and looked down on her. "Watch out! Stop being clumsy" I snapped. "Yeah but you didn't have to save me you know" she said smiling. I turned away embarressed again and I was trying to think of another exuse. "So why did the Big Badass Nightfury save me? Even if it was so easy to let me fall?" Snowflake asked. "Because... umm.. I didn't want y-you to get mad.." I studdered. "Since when do I get mad?" she asked. I tried not to make eye contact with her. "Or is it because after I told you to be nice you're actually starting to have a consience?" she asked. My eyes widened and I said "NO! I do NOT have a consience! NOR will I EVER have one!" I yelled. "Yeah.. sure.." she said sarcastically. "You know thats the down side of teaching you how to be a Nightfury, your starting to get stubborn" I said slouching. "Well maybe its because I have the best teacher in the world!" she winked. My face went hot but luckily she didn't notice. "I'm starting to get hungry lets go back at the cove and catch some fish" I said. She agreed and we flew there.

We both ate and she stared down at my tail. I hid it. "Is their something you wanna see?!" I asked rudly. "Can I see your tail?" Snowflake asked. "No" I replied. But it also looks like shes not taking 'no' for an answer. She slid passed me while I was finishing my fish. I knew what she was trying to do so I moved my tail. Once again she slid passed me to take a look. I moved my tail again. This time instead of just taking a look she pounced on my tail. "Hey what are you doing?!" I asked. "Thats not your tail is it?" she asked. "NO its not now please leave my tail alone!" I yelled. "What happened to it?" she asked. I took my tail back and she rolled to face me. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I yelled in her face. I went to the other side of the cove. Now I felt bad. But why should I feel bad. Its just another dragon. I never felt bad for anyone else so why should I feel bad for her? But something in my chest ached and I hated this feeling. Am I feeling guilt? Or an I going crazy? I couldn't resist myself and I came over to her while she was starring at the pond. I nuged her and she jumped at the sudden aproach. "Oh hi.." she said trying to smile even though her eyes looked sad. The feeling came back and the thing inside me started aching. "Ok this is very hard to say... so... I'm …..s-.." I tried to say it but it was very difficult for never in my dragon life have I EVER said that word. She smiled at me and said "Its alright". I looked up and it started getting dark. But you could still see hints of baby blue in the sky.

"Hey" I nuged her again. "Yes?" she asked. "You wanna go flying?" I asked. "At night?!" she asked surprised. "C'mon just come with me to see what us Nightfury's see" I said smiling. She nodded and I took off. We had a nice breeze in our face and we were just gliding in the sky. I started to go up higher. Then we went up into the darkness. She seemed to be enjoying all the mulicolors in the sky. Her wings slowly touched the colors as they faded. Snowflake went in circles enjoying and almost dancing with the colors. I chuckled and circled along with her. We both dived down below the clouds only to be surrounded by many stars. She advanced and glanced at almost every star she could find. It was easy to notice her because she's white. I went under her but she didn't notice. After a while of seeing the look of glee on her face she noticed I wasn't there. She nervouly glanced eveywhere for me. My wing touched hers and she jumped. Snowflake noticed it was just me and we landed in the village. Nobody was their just us. "Wow I don't have any words" she whispered. "Then don't speak just admire" I replied. We admired for a long time until Hiccup called us in. The thing is that I never admired such beauty epsecially with another dragon.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends

Hey guys guess what?! Tomorrow will be one month since I started writing stories at ! I would update tomorrow but I can't because of some complications... I'm soo sorry! But heres a new chapter for my one month anniversery! ENJOY!

Toothless Pov

I woke up sleeping by the roof inside. I slept up because Snowflake isn't used to sleeping like me so I let her take my bed. The thing was she wasn't there. How can she wake up earlier than me? I flew outside and found Snowflake roaming around. "Well your up early" I said streaching my wings. "I always wake up early" Snowflake replied. "Always?!" I asked in dis belief. "Its something Snowfury's do" she said. "Well we still have a while before everyone wakes up" I said. "So what do you want to do?" she asked. Suddenly a gust of wind passed through. "Its cold" Snowflake said shivering. "Really you live in the snow and you find this 'cold'" I asked. "Hey wind is different than snow!" she said defending herself. "I've always found snow to cold and to wet I don't really like it" I said. "Then I think your crazy! Snow is magnificent!" she said smiling. "Oh their's your cheery mood again" I said groaning. "C'mon lets find something to do!" she said. "Oh I know leys go down to the medow and play in the grass" I suggested. "Play in the grass?" she asked. "Are you serious?!" I asked. "About what?" Snowflake asked. "You've NEVER played in the grass?!" I asked. "Isn't it too short besides where I'm from its always snowing" she said. "Just follow me and you'll see" I said grinning. "You know I'm starting to doubt the trust I have for you" she said. "You still trust me?!" I laughed before taking off in the air. While we were flying I was thinking. I can't believe this Snowfury still trusts me!

I mean Hiccup trusts me but why does she trust me? Off course she doesn't look stupid enough to trust anyone but why out of everyone does she trust me? I'm starting to think shes as crazy as me! I snapped out of my thoughts as we landed. "Ok now roll in it!" I said to her. "Roll in it?!" she asked. I pushed her in the meadow. I rolled around in it too. I loved feeling the softness touch my scales. I looked for Snowflake and found her enjoying herself as well. She jumped and frolicked (or however you spell it) through the meadow. She basically let the soft grass just brush through her scales. She just circled around until she accidentally fell on her back. I chuckled and she realized I was watching her. She turned pink again. "Opps I guess I got carried away" she laughed. The wind again returned. "Is it always this cold?" Snowflake asked. "Don't worry you won't think its cold when it starts to snow" I replied. She got up. "I'm hungry should we get back to your village?" Snowflake asked. "Yeah sure today we will probably be eating with my friends at the Dragon Achedamy" I said. "Ok two questions 1 Whats and wheres a Dragon Achedamy? And 2 You have more human friends?" she asked. "Ok 1 Its a placw where my human Hiccup and his friends learn 2 No my friends are dragons" I replied. "Oh ok then lets go!" she said with a big smile on her face. For some reason her smile made me feel all warm inside and it made me feel jumpy. I'm not sure which feeling I hated most yesterdays feeling or right nows feeling.

We both flew down to the Dragon Achedamy. Hiccup and his friends were bereley arriving and for some reason my friens were in cages. Hiccup opened the cages but no one came out. "Whats inside" Snowflake asked. "Ugh.. my friends must be still sleeping" I replied. I came by Hookfang's cage and whacked my tail against it to make noise. "Wake up you lazt pile of scales!" I yelled. I heard a bang and a groan. "Ugh!.. You son of a-" I heard him say as he was getting up. Idoit must of hit his head again. "Who the hell wok-" he stopped in mid sentence as he saw Snowflake. "Well hello.. there" he said straightening up. "Whats with all the noise?!" Stormfly hissed. Barf and Belch came out draging themselves. Meatlug just came out as if she had'nt heard a noise. "That was a rude way of waking them up!" Snowflake said to me. "Yeah Toothless you should be a little nicer like your mate" Hookfang said. We instanly looked at eachother and took a step away eachother. "No n-no" I tried to explain until the others heard what he said. "Toothless you have a mate now?" Stormfly asked. "Well it looks like he choose a good one" Belch said and Barf nodded. Now Snowflake was really red. "I'm not really his mate.." Snowflake said. "Your not?" they all asked. "No shes not! She's just a Snowfury that ran into me and I decided to bring her to the village!" I yelled scowling. "Its okay it was an honest mistake" Snowflake said smiling again like she does. "You seem very kind unlike black speck over there" Meatlug said. I growled at her. "Yea Toothless how'd you find her?" Hookfang asked. "I was flying and I ran into her" I said plainly. "Its too bad because you both make a perfect match" Barf winked. "Umm.. how about you introduce yourselves! I'm Snowflake" she said changing the subject. "I'm Hookfang and my human is Snotloud the one with black hair over there" he said. "I'm Stormfly and thats Astrid my human over there" she said pointing with her tail. "I'm Barf and I'm Belch and our humans Ruffnut and Tuffnut are the ones that are fighting" they said. "I'm Meatlug and my human Fishlegs is the tallest one" she said. "Wow I like all of the colors of your scales" Snowflake said. "You've never seen a red Nightmare?" Hookfang asked. "No I used to live in a mountain full of snow and all the dragons had light grey and dark grey scales" she replied. "Where did you used to live because its clear that you didn't live here" Stormfly asked. "I lived North where it always snows when I was enslaved by the Yellow Death" she replied again. The all of them except Stormfly started bombarding her with all sorts of questions. I was annoyed. Stormfly saw this and came over to me. "Whats the matter Toothless is everybody hoging your Snowfury?" she asked. "No she's not mine!" I snapped. "But you probably miss her attention don't you?" she asked again. "Psh.. I'm out tell Snowflake I went flying" I said taking off. Why would I be annoyed of her not giving me attention?! Hahaha they could have her for all I care! I landed by some terrible Terrors. "Hey Toothless who was that dragon with you yesterday?" one of them asked. "Ugh mind your own buisness you little brat" I hissed. I heard another high pitched voice Terror say "I saw them stare at the moon yesterday! It was soo romantic!". "Oh.. they must be mates for life!" the other one said. "If you don't shut up I will rip your annoying head off and feed it to your friend and then I will rip all both of your insides out!" I growled. Both of them scattered. "Well your in a good mood" Stormfly said behind me. "What now?!" I asked impatienly. "Its obvious to me that you like her" she replied. "WHAT!? WE are nothing alike!" I yelled. "You know what they say... Opposites Attract"


	6. Chapter 6 Black

I'm back! I wasn't going to update today because I'm very lazy... but I knew I couldn't disappoint my fans! Ok I don't care if your anonymous but if you read my story and like it you better review... please... if you don't want to then oh well. Anyways ENJOY!

Toothless POV

"That's just a bunch of terrible Terror shit" I muttered. "Well okay but I'm going to go to the Achedamy you coming?" Stormfly asked. "No" I replied. "Okay I'll tell Snowflake you said 'I love you'" Stormfly said mockingly. My eyes widened "What?!" I growled. "Nothing..." she said before leaving. Maybe I should take a flight to just get away from all of them. And with that I took off.

Snowflake POV Meanwhile...

"So your telling my that a gigantic yellow dragon had you all enslaved at a snowy mountain?!" Hookfang exclaimed. "Yup" I replied as we were eating. After they were done asking me questions I turned everywhere. "Wheres Nightsky?" I asked. "Who's Nightsky?" Barf asked. "I thought he was your friend" I said. "I don't know any Nightsky's do you Meatlug" Belch asked. "No" Meatlug replied. "You know Nightsky the Nightfury" I said. "Ohh do you mean Toothless?" Meatlug asked. "Yeah Toothless" I replied. "His name is Nightsky?" Hookfang asked. "Okay how about we all just call him Toothless" I suggested. "Why?" Barf asked. "Because if you call him Nightsky he'll probably get mad and do you want do see Toothless mad?" I asked. "She's got a point there" Belch said. "So where did he go?" I asked. "Why do you want to know? Do you like him?" Meatlug asked. "No! I'm just concerned over other dragons too..., actually where is Stormfly?" I asked changing the subject.

Then as if on cue Stormfly arrived. "Hey Stormfly where you been?" Hookfang called out. She ignored him. "Hey you guys save some fish for me and Toothless" she said playing around. "Do you know where he is?" I asked. She gave me a sly smile. "No its not what your thinking!" I blurted out. "Yeah he's by a hill" she said still smiling. "I just wanted to give him some fish because he hasn't eaten" I said. "You really really like him don't you" Meatlug said. "No! I'm kind and I worry about many dragons!" I said again. "Especially Toothless.." Barf said. Then for some reason I felt an urge to throw something at him. So I threw a fire ball at him and he dodged it but only by a little. "Oh no I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to do that" I said as my face turned pink. "Hehehe I guess she's been hanging around Toothless to long" Hookfang winked. I quickly took some fish and left to a hill. As I landed I saw Toothless flying. I decided to watch.

Toothless Pov

When I flew at first I was taking it slow. It got boring so I decided to speed it up. I dived down incredibly fast and made a quick turn. I curved upwards then flew to a rock. I used my wings to parachute me up to dodge the rock. Then I started spinning and after I stopped I started diving down then going back up. I continued doing this for a while. I was high in the sky and I started to spin in a tornado so fast that you could barely see a mere black spot in the sky. I shot a lightning ball multiple times while I was spinning. They ended up beautifully covering the sky with the blue of the lightning ball. I then landed and realized Snowflake was watching me with her eyes huge. "Are you okay?" I asked. "That was amazing! The way you turned, dived, then you spinned around!" she said jumping around. I was flustered. She thought I was incredible but most dragons do but it just seems like her opinion matters a lot. "Umm.. thanks" I said not making eye contact. Since when an I the one not making eye contact. Usually dragons are too scared to make eye contact but why didn't I want to make eye contact? "I bought you some fish since you didn't eat" Snowflake said shyly. I blushed for the first time EVER I blushed. "Thanks her is that a Thunderdrum over there?" I asked getting her to look over there. "Where I don't see anything!" she said searching the sky's. While she was looking away I slapped and shook myself to get that warm feeling out of me. She turned around and I stopped.

"Its not there anymore" she said. "Oops it left" I said. "I should probably stop hanging out with you" she said. "Why?" I asked eating my fish. "Your a horrible influence!" she said. "Why?" I asked. "I ended up throwing a fire ball at Barf" she replied. "Why?" I asked again. "Could you stop saying WHY!" she yelled. "You are starting to rub off from me" I said. "I'm sorry I don't even have a temper! So I don't know why I'm losing my patients so easily" Snowflake said turning pink. I chuckled at her pinkness. "You never will stop being good will you?" I asked. We stood silent as I finished my fish. She stared at me like observing me. This time she didn't look at my tail though. "Can I help you I asked. "Are you still going to grow?" she asked curiously. "Huh?" I asked. "Will you still get bigger?" Snowflake asked. "Yes because right now I'm not that old yet" I replied. "How old are you then?" she said. Yup there is the old nice Snowflake that askes so many questions. "How old are you?" I asked. "Why do you want to know?" she asked. "Yup I'd say I'm older than you!" I said grinning. "How do you know, I'm more mature than you!" she said. "Well then how old are you?" I asked. "I asked you first!" , "Well I was born first!", "How do you know you don't even know my age!", "Then tell me", "Ugh!.. your impossible!". "Fine lets just agree were both the same age!" I said. "Ok sounds good to me" she replied. Later we flew down to the village. I looked and found Hiccup working with Snotloud. I came over and gently nudged him because he seemed to be carrying paint. "Hey bud sorry I haven't been able to fly with you lately" he said as he petted me. Then as Snowflake came behind me Snotloud tripped. "Woah!" he yelled before spilling every ounce of paint on her.

All her white scales cover black. Even her tail was covered in black paint. "Oops.." Snotloud said. "Oh no! How are we going to get this paint off her?!" Hiccup yelled. "Can't she just jump in the water?" Snotloud asked. "No paint is very difficult to take off and shes going to be stuck like that until we can find the special water!" Hiccup replied. "'WE'!?" Snotloud asked. "Yes 'we' now lets go! Sorry Toothless I guess I'll see you later" he said before glaring at Snotloud. I looked at Snowflake and the warm feeling came back. My ears stood up and my eyes widened because in front of me was a very attractive Snowflake. She looked exactly like a Nightfury! My face went hot and I felt all these feelings inside of me. Then I played thoughts in my head about her. I shook my head and tried to get them out. "Are you okay is it bad?" she asked. "Y-you l-look like a Nightfury" I studdered. "I do?!" she asked before seeing her reflection. "I'm not soo sure about this look.." she said. "I don't know I like it you look attractive.." I said winking trying to play it cool. Her eyes widened but that was it. "Aww!.. now I can't see you blush" I said mocking her.

"Whatever... so what do you want to do now?" she asked. "Do you want to chase terrible Terrors?" I asked. "Why thats soo rude!" Snowflake said. "Trust me they deserve it!" I said. Then a Terrible Terror came up to us. "I saw what happened to you Snowflake" it said. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "Either way you look so much better with black scales instead of white" it said. Snowflake narrowed her eyes and automatically show at the Terror. "Ahh!" it screamed. Snowflake followed it and soon enough we were chasing Terrible Terrors enjoying ourselves. When I heard Snowflake giggle, laugh, and smile as we were chasing Terrors it just some how made me happy.

Terror POV

"Hey look at those two there mocking us!" my friend (terrible terror friend) said. "Its ok as long as its now us" I replied. "Who is she ?" he asked. "That female is a white Snowfury covered in black paint and we all know Toothless" I said. "Look at the happy look on their faces!" a female terrible terror squealed. "Yeah didn't you know? They are mates for life"


	7. Chapter 7 Tests

I'm back! I'm sooo happy because I found away to update on my phone instead of using a computer! Ahhhh! Ok ok I'll calm down I know I should get to the story now. ENJOY!

Toothless Pov

We spend the rest of the day chasing Terrors and just having fun. The only thing that bothered me was these emotions. First of all since when do I have emotions? Seeing Snowflake all black makes me feel so jumpy inside and for some reason she makes my face go hot. Am I getting sick again? I feel fine right now. I'll just take a nap. I curled my tail on a tree and I was slowly falling asleep. Then I heard and felt someone get on the tree I was on. I quickly opened my eyes and tried to see who was there. "Who's there?!" I hissed. "Its me Snowflake" she said with fear in her voice. I could tell she was looking down at me as I was hanging. "Haha I can always scare you can I?" I chuckled. "Its just that your soo dangerous I'm not sure what your capable of doing" Snowflake replied. "I know" I said grinning. "But sometimes dangerous can be hot..." she said in a mocking tone. My eyes widened and I fell of the tree.

I stood up and found that she was hanging in the spot I was. "What did you say?!" I asked shocked. "I didn't s-say anything!" she replied. "Yeah you did!" I exclaimed. "Ok I just wanted t-to g-get you off this tree" Snowflake said. I looked her straight in the eye but she broke eye contact. "Since when do you hang on tree's?" I asked changing the subject. "Well you know if I'm training to be a Nightfury I might as well get used to it" she replied. "Speaking of that tomorrow I show you how to lie better" I said as she got off the tree. "Whats wrong with my lying?" Snowflake asked. "Something tells me you aren't used to lying?" I asked. "Noo if I do good why would I need to lie?" she replied. "Ugh... I know you're eventually going to give in to the 'dark side'" I said. "Hey that was only once! Besides I didn't hurt any Terrible Terror" she said. "All right Ms Goody lets get inside" I chuckled. "Please don't call me that!" she pleaded. "You don't say 'please' you ask threateningly!" I said. "Well thats rude.." Snowflake said. "Uhh thats kind of the point" I said rolling my eyes. We went inside and she slept up this time. What a day! I slowly drifted of until I was in a deep sleep.

Next day Toothless Pov

I woke up. Snowflake isn't here so I'm guessing she does get up early. I slipped passed Hiccup careful not to wake him. When I went outside I saw Snowflake staring at brown pile of leaves on the ground. "What are you doing?" I asked. She jumped and turned to see it was me. "What is this?" she asked. "Its a pile of leaves" I said uninterested. "Leaves?" Snowflake asked. "Yes those things that grow on tree's they fall of and become brown" I replied. "Wow! There are so many things I don't know about!" she said as her eyes widened and a smile grew on her. She might look different but she is the same old Snowfury. "Its also fun to jump in them!" I exclaimed. I jumped in the pile and leaves fell all around. "Ohh I want to try!" she said as she jumped in a pile. We watched as the many different piles of leaves fell down on us. "Look there are yellow! And orange! And brown!" she said. She jumped over me going every where chasing the leaves. "Wow you jump really high!" I exclaimed. She seemed shy at the compliment because she hid behind her wings.

"Thanks" she said behind her wings. We both stared at eachother for bit as I looked in her lightgreen eyes and she in my dark green eyes. I tried with all my force to look away but some how I was locked in a trance. "Toothless its time for breakfast!" Hiccup called. I managed to go and Snowflake was following me. "Whats this 'breakfast'?" Snowflake asked as we were eating. "Humans name different eating periods" I replied. "Ohh! Tell me!" she said as her eyes got wide in curiosity. "Well breakfast is the early one, then lunch is the mid day one, and when the sun sets it is dinner" I explained. "You might be 'Badass' but you are smart!" she said. "Yup that all comes in the package of being a badass, dangerous, and 'hot' Nightfury" I said winking. By the look on her face she was remebering that she called me 'hot' yesterday. Then Hiccup came towards us. "Toothless today we are going to see what your friend can do and can you explain to her what we'll be doing?" Hiccup asked. I nodded. "What is he talking about?" Snowflake asked. "Calm down Ms Goody they will just see what you can do" I replied. "I told you to stop calming me that! Didn't you here me say that yesterday?!" she asked. "I heard you but I didn't say I'd listen" I replied. Snowflake groaned in frustration. Hiccup sae this and chuckled.

At Dragon Achedamy Toothless Pov

"Why is it black?" Ruffnut asked. "Well Snotloud 'tripped' and spilled black paint on her" Hiccup said narrowing his eyes at Snotloud. He whistled innocently. "Did you guys get the special water?" Astrid asked. "Yes but its not enough" Snotloud said. "Well it is hard to find..." Fishlegs replied. "C'mon everybody shut up lets see what this Snowfury can do!" Tuffnut yelled. "She seems to look like Toothless except smaller and slimmer" Fishlegs said. "Lets test out her reflexes!" Astrid said. "I got it covered" Snotloud said as he threw a large rock at her. She dodged it and shot it from the sides. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Snowflake hissed. "Tsk tsk Snowflake watch your language" I said chuckling. "Why'd you do that?!" Hiccup yelled. Then Astrid punched Snotloud. "Oww ok I'm sorry!" he said. "That was cool!" Ruffnut said. "She dogded it at attacked from the side" Fishlegs said.

"Thats weird a Nightfury usually stalks their prey before comfronting and killing it" Hiccup said. "But Snowfury's like to remain hidden as they kill their prey" Astrid awed. "Ohh I wanna do the claw test!" Tuffnut said. He held up a peice of paper in front of her. "They want you to shred it with your claws" I called out. Then Snowflake held up her paw and clawed the paper to shreds. Tuffnut ran away scared for his life. "Its claws are thinner than a Nightfury's but the Nightfury has sharper claws" Fishlegs said. "Oh now for the eel test!" Ruffnut said before going after her brother. Astrid held up an eel in front of Snowflake. All of my friends (who were watching) scurried away. I flinched at the smell but I only backed away a little. I was amazed as Snowflake didn't flinch but sniffed it and ATE it! All of Hiccup's friends started disscusing all of Snowflake's test results. She came by my side along with my friends. "What was that strange thing?" Snowflake asked. "Thats was an eel! All the dragons here find it repulsing" Stormfly said.

"I thought it was delicious" she said smiling. "I can't beleive Ms Goody ate an eel!" I exclaimed. "Your not gonna stop calling me that will you?" she asked. I grinned. "Well you two seem to get along fine" Hookfang said. "So why are you black?" Barf asked. "Idiot didn't you hear?! Snotloud spilled black plaint on her!" Belch said. "That Snotloud can be stupid sometimes" Meatlug said. "Hey! Only I call Snotloud stupid nobody else is allowed to!" Hookfang growled. "Whatever I'm going to take a nap" I said as I went to a corner and slept. All the other dragons except Snowflake did the same.

Later after nap

I woke up lazily and saw Snowflake with something in her mouth. "Huh?" I asked regaining my vision. I saw she had an eel in her mouth. She came near me. "You want an eel?" she asked. I jumped back and bumped into ny corner. "N-no!" I studdered. "Wait why?" Snowflake asked. As she came closer I backed up even more if it was even possible. "N-no take that t-thing a-away from me!" I hissed. Then a sly smile crept her face which ended up into a smirk. "Don't you dare!" I hissed louder. She came closer and I jumped away. She chased me around the Achademy. Hiccup and his friends stared at us with amusment. "Ahhh GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. The others suprisingly didn't wake up. She cornered me and I hissed and growled. I held my ground. "Your adorable when your scared" she said. Then Snowflake threw the eelin the air and ate it. "Never talk about this again!" I said threateningly. "Hehehe you were running from me.. " she giggled. I growled and this time I was seroius. "Yeah now your back into that intimidating Nightfury" she winked.


	8. Chapter 8 White

I'm back! I have a question but maybe I'll ask it after this chapter... Ok I used to have to travel somewhere to use the computer and thats why I couldn't update often. I see you guys like my story! I'd like to thank this chapter to 'Anony mouse101' for the idea. :) Enjoy!

Toothless Pov

I saw as my friends woke up. "How long did we sleep?" Hookfang asked as he stretched. "3 days" I replied. Snowflake gave me an 'are you kidding me' look and I responded by giving her an 'I got this' look. "3 DAYS?!" Stormfly yelled. "Yup" I replied without hesitation. "Are you lying?!" Meatlug asked. I shook my head. All of them looked directly in my eyes or any simptoms to see if I was lying. All you can see in my eyes was confidence. "I think he's right! Look all our riders are not here!" Barf said. "No look here they come!" Belch said. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs,Snotloud, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut all came in. Too bad they didn't know that they were only asleep for a while and all of our riders just left to make the new chapter for the 'Book of Dragons'. All of them jumped to their riders in joy. Hiccup walked over to me. "Whats this all about?" Hiccup asked. I shrugged and playfully licked him. Later on we all came back to the Village. "How did you do that?!" Snowflake asked. "Do what?" I asked. "You didn't even studder or brake eye contact as you lied!" she exclaimed.

"Well duh! Your not supposed to have any simpoms of lying!" I replied. "What will happen when they find out?" Snowflake asked. "Relax Ms Goody they won't!" I said. She rolled her eyes. "Speaking of lying I told you I'd show you how to!" I said. Then we heard a rustle. I got in attacking mode. The weird thing is that Snowflake his behind the tree ready to attack if theres any sign of a threat. Just the Hiccup and Snotloud came out with large buckets with white paint. "Hey bud don't mind us were just going to re-paint the house white. I probably should of seen this coming because the two buckets of paint Snotloud had drenched me. I desperatly tried to shake the paint as fast as I could before it would dry. It was to late. The only thing that remained partly black was my fake tail fin.

I growled and jumped at Snotloud. "It was an accident I'm sorry Toothless!" he screamed. I chased him through out the village. He managed to get to his house. I could of burned it down or knock it down but I didn't feel like causing any destruction. As I walked by Mildew was snickering at me. "Why looks like Toothless had an accident" he chuckled. I growled at him and he ran. I flew back to were Hiccup was. "I'm sorry that had to happen Toothless" Hiccup said. I nudged him. "I promise I will do my best to get the paint off of you and her!" Hiccup said. Hevthen left to go find Snotloud. I turned to Snowflake as she stared at me.

Snowflake Pov

I didn't notice I staring at Nightsky. His scales were as white as mine used to be. He looked cute. "Umm.. Snowflake?" Nightsky asked. I snapped out of it. "Yes?" I responded. "Ok now I said I was going to show you how to lie!" he said. "Ok then show me" I said as I sat on my haunches. My tail moved back and forth slowly as I watched him eagerly. He chuckled. My heart beated faster as I began to be nervous around him. No like he said Nightfury's don't get nervous or show fear! "Now when you lie you don't studder!" he said. I nodded. "You look at the dragon or any other thing in the eyes! You have to have certiness and absolutly no shyness in your eyes!" Nightsky exclaimed. "I'm not shy its just that I was scared of Nightfury's before I met you!" I replied. "So you 'were' scared?" he asked. "Well maybe still a little but not that much anymore" I said.

"Whatever let me show you an example!" he said. I followed him to this male Nadder. "See him eating his fish?" Nightsky asked. I nodded. "We are going to steal his fish!" he said. "What?!" I whispered screamed. "Ok he left now hurry up!" he said. We both ate his fish. I felt bad but at the same time it was amazing. Doing bad with Nightsky is hariously fun! I told myself that I could have fun but I need to be carefull that I don't go all bad. We went away from their but no too far. As the Nadder came back and didn't find any of his fish there he hissed. He saw us and came over. "Did you steal my fish?!" he growled. Surprisingly I didn't find him scary. I didn't back down or go behind Nightsky instead I stood up straight. "No, how about you Snowflake did you eat his fish?" Nightsky asked. I think the male Nadder what expecting me to say something. Instead I looked directly in the Nadders eyes and confidently said "Nahh I haven't". The Nadder snarled and left. As soon as he was gone both of us laughed like crazy. "Hey Nightsky I've noticed something" I said.

"And what is that Ms Goody?" he asked. "When you lie your real tail flicks" I replied. "What?!" he asked shocked. "Yeah go ahead tell a lie!" I replied. "I have never killed a Terror" Nightsky said. He turned around and his tail flicked invoulantary. "How did you know that?!" he asked. "Well we Snowfury's can notice specific details" I said. "Ugh thats not fair!" he shouted. "What?" I asked. "Now you know when I lie!" he replied. His white scales with a frown make him look so _**cute! **_I turned away at the thought. Nightsky is a _**dangerous Nightfury! **_Not a cute dragon! "Do all Snowfury's zone out?" he asked. "Ohh! Umm no sorry I should probably get more sleep!" I quickly replied. "Yeah ok... Do you want to tip sheep?" I asked. "Tip sheep?! But their harmless animals!" I said. "I know they don't do _anything_" he said. "You know karma will come back on you" I said. "I don't know who 'Karmet' is but I do know we can't just be bored for the rest of today, so come on!" Nightsky said with such a charming smile and his green eyes sparkling. I couldn't say no. Am I going weak_er_? No its just Nightsky that makes me weak! "Oh alright" I muttered. "Okay! C'mon!" he said jumping around.

For a second I thought that was me. I've never seen this side of him before. His _playfull _side. I decided to jump and follow him. He stopped and realized he was jumping. He then regained his sences and pounced tree by tree. He was so quick! Nothing that I've seen before. I didn't want to try what he did so I just flew by him. "So how do we do this?" I asked. "Actually _you'll_ be showing me" he replied. "What?!" I asked. "I've noticed you secretly kill your enemies unlike me who just confronts my enemy" he said. "Soo..?" I asked. "I don't do this because I get caught so... with your help _we_ won't get caught!" he finished. I can't beleive he's asking _**me **_for help! A Nightfury is asking a _**Snowfury**_ for help. "Ok now you have to be silent and move slowly not fast because then the enemy will suspect something" I said. He nodded as we slowly crept behind a sheep. "Get as close as you can the you go full speed and attack only once! Before going back into hiding" I told him. Nightsky seemed to understand fine because he knocked down the sheep without getting any attention. We both quickly managed to knock down all the sheep. I still being kind said sorry to the sheep. Nightsky and I left the knocked down sheep. "The sheep definantly had the surprise of their life!" he chuckled. "The thibgs I'm doing because of you!" I said. "Do you think the cheif will be mad?" he asked. "Do you mean the hairy human?" I asked. Toothless nodded. All of a sudden we heard a yell in a sky. "WHO HAS BEEN KNOCKIN DOWN DA SHEEP?!" the voice yelled. "I don't know he might get mad I'm still not sure" I sarcastically replied.

Okay I have a question for all of you! If I make a halloween Toothless special do you guys want me to make the story about my other OC Nightstar and Toothless or this OC Snowflake and Toothless? Or should I make two sepret stories about each of them? Alright you decide!


	9. Chapter 9 Caring

**Ahh this is crazy! I have to REDUE this whole fuckin chapter because I put it in the wrong file! Ahhh I'm going insane! Oh I also got many votes on both my OC's Nightstar and Snowflake for a halloween special! Ugh.. Well ENJOY for the second time. :(**

Toothless Pov

"Alright let's just hide and see what he does" I said. Snowflake nodded. We hid in the shadows but Snowflake hid better than me since I'm covered in white. Stoick came and looked for suspects. "Cowards! Come on Thornado lets go find these sheep tiping people!" Stiock said. He jumped on Thornado and left. "Well he seemed happy" Snowflake said sarcastically. We walked around in the village until I ran into my friends. "Wow what happened to you Toothless?" Hookfang chuckled. "Your idiot human spilled white paint on me!" I snapped. Hookfang didn't argue. "It was an accident you don't need to get mad" Snowflake said. "What a coincidence" Stormfly said. "Why?" I asked. "Snowflake gets covered in _black _paint and you get covered in _white _paint" Stormfly said. I groaned. "Carefull Stormfly you don't want to get Toothless in a bad mood" Barf said. "What are you talking about Toothless is always in a bad mood" Meatlug said.

I growled and Meatlug backed away. "C'mon where all friends here! Right?" Snowflake asked. "Most of the time..." Belch replied. "You know what I'm just going to spend the rest of the day with Hiccup" I muttered as I flew away. It was peacefull for the rest of the day. I went flying with Hiccup and we played around like old times. Then sun was setting and I managed to find Snowflake again. "Oh your back!" Snowflake said smiling. "So how was your day?" I asked. "Great I was planning on showing you what I've been practicing" she said. "Show me what?" I asked. It was now dark. "I might not be as fast as a Nightfury but I learned to blend in the night" she said. Now I was interested. "Ok go ahead" I said sitting down. Snowflake crouched down and flew up.

She made amazing turns in the sky. I could still sense her since she was flying kind of fast. Then she slowed down and I couldn't find her. My eyes where _made_ for the dark and I still couldn't find her. I constantly looked but I couldn't find her. "What the?" I muttered. "Watcha looking for?" Someone asked. I jumped and turned over to see Snowflake next to me. "So how'd I do?" she asked. "You were amazing!" I said. "Really? Thanks!" Snowflake said beaming. Then I was embarressed that I blurted that out. "Do y-you want t-to you k-know w-watch the stars with m-me?" I asked studdering. "Sure why not I've never done that before" Snowflake said before laying on her back in the grass. I layed next to her. "Do you ever wonder how many stars are in the sky?" she asked. "No why?" I asked. "I like thinking about the universe and it's mystery's" she replied. "Well you _are _curious about _everything_" I chuckled. "Yeah maybe _you _should be a little opened minded" Snowflake replied. "Yeah not gonna happen... Oh you see that weird shape the stars are making in the sky?" I asked.

"Oh yeah what is that?" she asked. "Humans call it _The Big Dipper_" I replied. "What an odd name" she said. "Well aren't we _all_ odd?" I asked. "Well I'm a black Snowfury and your a white Nightfury... Things couldn't _get_ any _odder_ " she said. I laughed. "You got a good point there" I replied. "Let me ask you a question" Snowflake said. "Go ahead" I said. "Why are Nightfury's like you so rude and terrifying?" she asked. "I don't know maybe we've just learned to act like that because its _eat or be eaten"_ I said. "Oh yeah I guess you guys have your own rules..." she replied. "Why are Snowfury's so nice?" I asked. "The universe is to wonderfull to be full of hatrid" she said. "Well we can both agree on something" I said. "What?"

"Life is too short so you have to enjoy it while it lasts"

"Yeah..."

Then a shooting star passed by. Snowflake jumped and admired the shooting star as it left. "Woah did you see that?!" she asked. "Yes I always see things like that" I said. "Well that was my first flying star!" Snowflake exclamimed. "Legend had it that if you make a wish it will come true" I said. "Did you make a wish?" she asked. "Nahh I don't really _believe_ in those things" I said. Snowflake closed her eyes for a bit then opened them. "Did you actually make a wish?" I asked. "Yes" she replied. "What was it?" I asked. "I'm not going to tell because your a _hater_" she said. "Oh come on are you seriously not going to tell me?" I asked. "Nope thats what you get for not believing" she said. "Ugh just tell me it's not even that big of a deal!" I said. "If its not a big deal then why do you need to know?" Snowflake asked as she turned away. I tried to get her to look at me. Every time I tried to look at her in the eyes she'd turn. "Stop acting stubborn!" I groaned. "Stop acting curious" Snowflake replied. "C'mon Toothless lights out!" Hiccup called. "I guess you'll never know" she said swinging her tail as she walked inside. "Whatever" I muttered. That night I kept on thinking on what she wished for.

Next Morning

I woke up and found Snowflake was still asleep in my bed. Hiccup was awake though. "Hey bud I finally found enough paint remover for one of you" he said. I got up and stretched my wings. "So do you want the paint remover?" Hiccup asked. I _did_ want it but Snowflake has been nice latley. I'm not going soft I just don't want her to wine about being black! Right? I shook my head at Hiccup. "Do you want her to have it?" Hiccup asked. I nodded. "Ok then do you want to do the honor?" he asked. I took the bucket from him. I got really close to Snowflake and splashed the paint remover on her. She instantly jumped. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" she asked hanging on the ceiling. "Paint remover" I replied calmly. "Ok.. I'm just going to leave you both.." Hiccup said walking out. "I'm going the bathe" Snowflake said. "Eh.. me too" I muttered. We both flew opposite directions. I landed in a near a lake. I knew I couldn't take the paint off but at least I would be clean. I got up and walked back to the village. My scales looked nice and white.

I probably made it worse by bathing. As I came into the village I saw something white touch my snout. _Oh no its... _"Its snowing!" Snowflake said. I saw her and her eyes were shining and her scales were their original color. "Well I was starting to miss the old Snowfury with white scales" I said. "Just in time because its snowing!" she shouted as she jumped around the snowflakes. "I hate snow..." I said. "Would you stop being a hater? I _love_ snow!" she exclaimed. "I can tell..." I muttered. We both stood under a tree and watched the snow pile up. We also saw a couple Terror's playing and messing with the bigger Dragons. I shivered once in a while but I shouldn't have been cold because of my scales and because I'm cold blooded. Well we Dragons on Berk don't like to get wet in the winter because we can _actually _get _cold. _"Aren't you _cold?" _I asked. "No I'm used to this" she replied. I rolled my eyes. It was going to take a while before the snow would pile up. So I came inside and curled up into a ball. I choose _**today**_ to get into a lake. This reminded me when my mother died and I had to survive in the cold all by myself. I heard someone come in. "Your going to get sick" I heard. I knew it was Snowflake. "I won't get sick Dragons don't get sick! Not counting the flower" I replied. "I can't just leave you to freeze!" Snowflake said. "I'm fine I _don't need _any help!" I snapped. "No I'm not heartless enough to let you freeze" she said. I groaned. Then I some how felt warmer. I snapped open my eyes and found Snowflake giving me warmth like a mother would do to a hatchling. "Why are you being nice and doing this?" I asked. "No Dragon not even Nightfury's deserve to be abandoned" she replied. At those words I found myself with a warm feeling. Not on the outside but something on the inside of me felt warm. _She cares for __**me**__?_

**Ok I hope you all liked this chapter because it took me a while to _completly _ re due this chapter. Ugh.. I'm tired. I won't update till tomorrow (maybe...) Okay if you like a specific part in the story you can tell me in a review. I always like to see what part the readers like in my story! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Piles of Snow

**Ok you guys are soo nice! I never thought of getting this many.. Reviews! I love Dreamworks... I'm kinda caught up on The Penguins of Madagascar... But I LOVE HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! Honestly best movie and it should of beaten Toy Story. Anyways ENJOY!**

Toothless Pov

I don't know when but I fell asleep next to Snowflake. Later I woke up and saw Snowflake sitting in front of me curiously staring. Her wide eyes surprised me. I got up. "Uh... How long was I asleep?" I asked. "I don't know I kinda fell asleep with you" she replied. She fell asleep with me? I felt weird emotions now. I tried not to let her notice anything about me. "You ok?" Snowflake asked tilting her head. "Oh.. U-um yeah" I said. "Did you just wake up?" I asked. "Yeah... Then I saw you waking up so I decided to get up" she said. "Well I'm kinda hungry you wanna eat?" I asked. "Sure why not?" Snowflake replied. We both went to eat fish. Snowflake was eating next to me and I saw some other dragons whispering as they stared at us. What the hell were they talking about? "What are you looking at?" I snapped at them. "Oh nothing.. Just on how adorable you and your mate look" the female gronkle replied. "She's _not_ my mate!" I hissed.

Snowflake saw this and came in between. "He's not my mate and I think we _all _should go back to minding our own business" Snowflake said. The dragons looked away and left. "You can't go one minute without fighting can you?" she asked. "Well I would think you would know that by now" I winked. She laughed. Everthing about her amazed me! She laughed again at the sight of me. "What?" I asked. "You look cute with your eyes wide like that" Snowflake replied. I blushed but shook the feeling away. "What do you want to do now?" I asked. "Hmm... Ok how about you try to catch me" she said. "You sure? I'm pretty fast..." I said. "Are you now? Lets find out" she said as she darted. I let her run for a couple seconds to give her a chance. I followed her scent. I was on the chase. I stopped when I couldn't smell her anymore. I saw piles of snow on the ground. _So you must be hidding aren't you? _I pounced at a pile. _Nothing_. I whipped my tail at another pile of snow. _Empty pile_. "Where are you Snowflake?" I asked. I saw a pile move and I came towards it.

When I was close enough Snowflake jumped out of the pile knocking all the snow on me. "Huh? Nightsky where are you?" she asked. I was irratated at the pile of snow that was on me. "I thought you said you didn't like snow" Snowflake said in a mocking tone. "Haha" I said sarcatically. "Wait hold still" she said. "Why what are you going to do?" I asked. She didn't answer but she stood back. Snoeflake concentrated and shot a fireball. I closed my eyes as I heard the lighning sound. When I opened them I saw all the snow on me was gone. "How did you do that?!" I asked. "Please don't make me explain... Lets just say it was _magic_" she replied. "Well ok then" I chuckled. "Sorry its just that _everybody_ asks me that" she said. "You should take that as a compliment not everybody can burn snow of another dragons body without harming the dragon" I said as I started walking. "True.." she mumbled as she followed me. "You know how they say every sbowflake is uniqe and different?" I asked. "Yeah" she said. "I think your uniqe and different" I said. Snowflake blushed. "I missed seeing you blush" I said grinning. Her face got redder.

"Shut up.." she muttered. I fake gasped. "Your hurting me with that harshness" I said faking. "Oh you have feelings?" Snowflake asked fakly surprised. "No" I quickly replied. "Your lying!" she said. "No I'm not!" I said. "See your tail flicked again!" Snowflake said. I put my tail in front of me. I groaned. "Ok ask me a question" I said. "Do you care about others?" she asked. "Not _everybody _but yes" I replied. My tail didn't flick. "Do you care about me?" she asked. My eyes widened. "U-uh I d-don't know" I replied studdering. My tail flicked. "Your lying.." she said. "No I'm not!" I said offendedly. My tail flicked again. "So.. You gonna tell?" Snowflake asked. "Fine I don't really care about you" I responded. My tail flicked. I blushed and looked at Snowflake smiling. "No n-no i-its just that-" I got cut off. "You actually care about me?" she asked. I sighed. "Yes I do you've been a great friend latley" I said. She slightly blushed. "But you can't tell anyone! I don't want anybody thinking I've gone soft or I'm into those type of things!" I snapped.

"Or maybe your just afraid of your feelings!" Snowflake said smirking. "Me afraid? Not in a life time!" I scoffed. "Face it you can try to act tough on the outside but on the inside you _do_ care!" she said. "I don't!" I growled. "Say it again but let me see if your tail flicks" she said. "How about we continue playing the game we were playing" I said grinning. "Why?" Snowflake asked. "Because it gives me an excuse to chase you" I replied. Her face was covered in fear. I pounced at her. She ran for her life. I laughed at that. I darted for her but purposly missed. Suddenly she stopped. I was confused. As I pounced on her we suddenly slid. We were on a mountain. I my scales got wet as I slid down the slippery snow. My eyes widened as I nearly hit a boulder. I turned over to Snowflake. She was _laughing!_ "This is fun!" she said. "Yeah right" I replied. "C'mon this is like sliding down a mud slide!" she shouted. She was right! I grinned as I leaned forwards as I slid faster. I made sure to keep my tail up so the fake fin wouldn't freeze.

Snowflake saw that I was going faster so she went faster too. "Well look at this we have a Snowfury actually taking a risk" I shouted. "Yeah its something a Nightfury taught me!" she replied. I bumpted her to try to get her to slow down. She shot a fire ball at me but missed. We both curved several ways to aviod boulders. Then our eyes widened because we were heading towards a cliff. We slid of and landed in a large pile of snow. "Ok _that_ was fun" Snowflake muffled in the pile of snow. I chuckled. We both popped out of the snow and shook ourselves. "Who would of thought _you_ the kind innocent Snowfury doing dangerous things epsecialy with a _Nightfury!" _I exclaimed. "Thank you for making me realize how weird I am" she laughed. "You were going to find out sooner or later" I replied. "I don't believe it either" she said. "Hey look its a furry mammal" I whispered. She looked over at the small furry mammal. "Lets kill it!" I said. "What?! No! I will _not_ kill it!" she said. "Its ok I already killed it" I said. "You what?!" she asked. While Snowflake turned away I shot a lightning ball at it and it exploded.

"I killed it when you weren't looking" I said. "Another harmless animal... _dead_" she said. "Whatever lets go to the village" I said. Then it started snowing. "Well looks like we have to find our way back to the village walking" I said. "No we can fly" Snowflake said. "We can't fly its snowing" I said. "Relax I'm _trained_ to fly in the snow" she replied. "Well I'm not!" I said. "Then let me show show you" Snowflake replied. "Are you sure?" I asked. "When have I _ever_ let you down?" she asked. "Well... Never" I replied. "Exactly" she said. "So show me" I said. "Its easy all you have to do is fly fast so the snowflakes won't melt on you" she said. "How will I see in this snow" I asked. "Concentrate. Nightfury's know how to concentrate right?" Snowflake asked. I straightened up and nodded. "Now lets hurry before it gets late because I can't really see where I fly at night" she said. "Yeah you can you've done it before" I said. "I kinda got lucky" she replied. I shrugged and we took off. I had to really _concentrate_ to really see passed the snowflakes. One bad turn and I can end up stuck in a tree. I advanced from Snowflake because I wanted to get out of the sky. She picked up the pace as well. I used my paw to wipe the snowflakes off my face. The snow started to melt and my wings started to sink. I shook my wings to dry them but more snow would pile up. Snowflake didn't have this problem though.

I arrived at the village and went somewhere dry to dry my wings. Then I went under a tree and watched as Snowflake arrived. She looked _beautiful_. The snow shone beautifully of her white scales. One by one as they fell Snowflake seemed to get brighter. Maybe I can only be _nice_ and _kind _to Snowflake. Just some how her kindness opened up my heart but only to _her._

**Hello! I'm sorry the next chapter will probably be the last. I used up all my ideas. But I will make the halloween special. I hope you all enjoyed because I sqeazed all my ideas out of me. Last chapter tomorrow! Hope you all liked my story! :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Together Forever

**I'm going to cry! Today is the last chapter! I know I _was_ going to do it yesterday but... Its ok because herevis chapter 11! I'm trying to be happy even though I'm in a bad mood.. ENJOY LAST CHAPTER!**

Toothless Pov

How come I feel this? I ran back inside. I saw Hiccup their with a big bucket. "Hey Toothless I finally got the paint remover" Hiccup said. I nodded and stood still. After he splashed me I saw the paint slowly take off. I shook it all off. "Oh! Toothless!" Hiccup laughed. I saw Snowflake enter and I started to tense up. "Are you ok is something wrong? Don't worry you can tell me!" she said. I needed help for these weird feelings I have for her. I darted off. I was running through the snow. I noticed the snowflakes stopped falling. Who should I get help from? Hookfang? No he'll laugh at me. Barf and Belch? No their to naive. Meatlug? She'll nag me to death. That leaves me with Stormfly. Yeah she knows about these kind of things! I ran until I bumped into her. "Oww! You should slow down!" Stormfly snapped. "Stormfly I need to talk to you" I said. "I'm listening" she said.

"No in private! Now follow me!" I whispered. She rolled her eyes and followed me. "So whats wrong?" Stormfly asked. "Its about Snowflake" I replied. "What about Snowflake?" she asked. "Everytime I see her I feel weird things inside of me!" I blurted out. "Yeah.. Keep going" she said in a mocking tone. I didn't understand why though. "And if I make eye contact with her I feel like I've flied around for a long time because my heart starts pumping fast!" I said. "You don't say?" she said in that tone again. "Yes! And why are you talking like that?" I asked. Stormfly smirked. "Idiot your obviously in love with her!" Stormfly said. "What?!" I asked surprised. "Your nervous to be around her _and_ your obviously attracted to her" Stormfly said. "_Me _ in _**love**_?"'I asked. She nodded. "Thats ridiculous! I don't love anybody!" I said offended and flustered. "Except Hiccup but thats more brotherly love" she replied. "How could I love her? She's to kind, she cares too much, she makes me chuckle a lot, she's shy, she has beautiful green eyes, her white scales shine with the snow-" I got cut off by Stormfly clearing her throat. She smiled slyly and I glared at her. "I don't like her and thats final!" I growled and left.

I knew Stormfly was still smiling. I don't love! I don't feel mushy feelings for anybody! _But what if she loves you? _Nobody dragon should love me! I'm a Nightfury! _Maybe sh'll be able to except you I mean she's excepted you so far. _No I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm a killer and thats how it should stay. _But don't __**you **__lover her? _I quickly stopped thinking because 1I know what I'm leading myself into and 2 I'm getting a headache. I've tried to avoid Snowflake all day. She kept looking for me but I didn't want to comfront her. I slumped in my hiding spot. I know I can't avoid her forever.

Snowflake Pov

After Nightsky left I was just roaming around Berk. He's been ok latley and he's been nice to me. But I'm not sure I want to look for him anymore. I saw that his scales were black again. When I saw him with white scales I thought he was cute. Seeing Nightsky with black scales makes him look attractive. Woah woah woah! Do I _like _him? I need to talk to someone _fast!_ I saw Stormfly their walking around. "Hey Stormfly!" I said. "What?" she asked. "Can I talk to you in private?" I asked. She nodded and we stood on a hill that had a view of the sea. "So is this have something to do with Nightsky?" she asked narrowing her eyes. "Yea! How did you know?" I asked. "Lucky guess" she replied. "So latley I've been feeling a little weird around umm Toothless" I said. "What kind of weird?" Stormfly asked. "I blush every time he stares at me I always blush when he compliments me and I get flustered and nervous when he's kind to me" I said. "Woah waoh woah... Toothless is _kind_ to you?" she asked.

I nodded. "You my friend love him don't you?" she asked. "B-but b-but he's a rude stubborn, selfish, wild, he's capable of killing an innocent animal, and he's dangerously hot, he has black scales that show off his incredibly buff body-" I got cut off be Stormfly. "Oh yeah your totally head over your heals for him" Stormfly said. "I know" I said slumping. "You're not going to deny it?" Stormfly asked. "I'm not Toothless I'm not stubborn enough to deny things and I'm pretty sure its obvious" I replied. "So what are you going to do?" Stormfly asked. "I don't know what _am I _going to do?" I asked falling back on my tail. "Are you going to tell him?" she asked. "No! I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me" I said. Stormfly looked as if she was going to blurt something out but at the end she stood quiet.

"Have you seen him latley?" she asked. "No he usually spends the day with me but I haven't seen him" I said frowning. "Go find him then" she said. "At first I did but then I realized that I'd just get flustered" I replied. "Just go" she said. I got up and slowly walked as my wings and tail dragged behind me. I never do that I always make sure to stand up and walk straight. I'm too depressed. How will this affect us? What if he just laughs at my feelings. Then I'd leave the island forever. But I have to admit I did have a thing for him when I began to talk to him. Yeah its just that he didn't follow any rules. Yeah I guess I have a thing for badass dragons like him. "Ugh! Why does my life have to be so complicated?!" I yelled. I threw a fire ball at a rabbit. "Oh no!..." I came over to it as I imediately regetted what I did. I huffed. I hate to admit it but I'm not the same Snowfury I when I got here.

Toothless Pov

I couldn't stop thinking about Snowflake. If I loved her or if she's just a good friend or if I should just hate her. I saw Hookfang, Barf, and Belch come over by me. "I see your back to your normal self" Hookfang said. "Shut up!" I snapped. "Why are you hidding in the shadows?" Barf asked. "Because I feel like it!" I replied. "Why are you extra mad right now?" Barf asked. "I don't know!" I growled before jumping in the shadows and leaving. Calm down Nightsky your losing it! I saw a Terrible Terror wobdering. I grinned as I crouched down prepared to pounce. It saw me and widened its eyes in horror. I smirked as I chased it. It led me to more Terror's. I pounced and burned many of them. I laughed as I remembered when Snowflake and I did that. "Hey stop it!" a Terror shouted. "And why should I do that?" I asked unamused. "We aren't doing anything to you!" it shouted. "Do I need a reason?" I asked grinning. "You can't go around harming innocent dragons!" it said. "So what I did it when we were enslaved doesn't mean I won't do it now!" I hissed. "Hey just because you have promblems with emotions and that female doesn't mean you gotta take it out on us!" it yelled. That crossed the line. I pounced on it my claws on it. "Well now I have a reason! You shouldn't be nosey" I snapped. It wimpered. "Give me one reason not to kill you?!" I growled. "Because Snowflake wouldn't want you to" it mumbled. I froze my face completely still. I got off it and ran into the forest. I his in the shadows. Then I saw Snowflake coming. Nope I'd rather stay hidden all night than get seen. I jumped into the shadows of a tree. I saw her thinking. "Why does my life have to be so complicated?!" she shouted. Then Snowflake blasted a fire ball at a rabbit which made me chuckle silently. Snowflake came over to it and said "Oh no!". She sighed and continued walking.

I followed her into the cove we met. She sat their with her tail swinging in the freezing water. She looked sad by the way she was slumping. I couldn't leave her it _pained _me to leave her like that. I don't know what got over me but I aproached her. "Hi" I said. She half smiled at my presence. "Hi" she replied. I sighed. "Are you ok something seems bugging you latley" she said. "I'm fine" I said. "Your lying" she said. I got up and growled. "You know you can trust me right?" Snowflake asked. "Yes I know" I groaned. "Then why have you been avoiding me?!" she asked. I turned away. "What did I ever do for you to act like that?!" she yelled. "YOU'VE DONE EVERYTHING! YOU WERE ALWAYS NICE YOU ALWAYS CARED ABOUT ME FROM THE START THATS WHAT'S WRONG I'M GETTING TOO ATTACHED TO YOU! I'M STARTING TO FEEL FEELINGS INSIDE OF ME BECAUSE OF YOU! I DON'T WHAT TO DO BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I shouted. Snowflake looked shocked. I instantly blushed hard. So hard that you could see it passed my black scales. "You love me?" she asked blushing. I blushed even more. My eyes were just as wide as hers. When I saw her instanly smile I felt some how happy.

Her smile said it all. _She loved me too._ "Snowflake w-will y-you be m-my mate?" I asked. She nodded frantically. "Do you want to fly with me?" I asked. "But its getting dark" she said. "Just c'mon" I said playfully. We both flew off together. Who would of thought good and bad or black and white would make such a great match?

**Yeah! I tried not to make the ending to cheesy... Oh so I'm currently making something were Toothless has adventures with Snowflake and Nightstar. Like one chapter would be Nightstar the next would be Snowflake. You guys will be able to send in ideas , setting, or whats going to be happening either for Nightstar or Snowflake. :) First 2 chapters will be for Halloween! Then you guys may submit ideas. I hope you all liked this story. I would love reviews! Anyways bye!**


End file.
